dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bow Carver
but how can i get bow strings??? arent they made of flax. i just dont know how to do it : Most people use the 100 flax -> 100 flax string NPC exchange at cra temple. Saves time, and no chance of failing. - Dashiva 23:08, 17 March 2006 (UTC) :: can make strings out of flax as free player, or is it only p2p? i mean i got no money ::: P2P only. Doing a crafting profession as F2P is madness. - Dashiva 12:11, 18 March 2006 (UTC) Strings To lvl bow carver it is strongly adviced to have a lumberjack. If you as well have a farmer (i think its 40) you can get to lvl 80 without too much problems and very little cash spent. The only problem is that you will need large amounts of wood wich is rather hard to get unless you are a high lvled (80-100) lumberjack, or atleast it will take you a conciderign amount of time. Having a few 10000s of tofufeathers will help a lot too :P A guide, well sort of... Making a guide for this profession would involve a fair bit of debating, but I am working on a bowcarver at the moment and there are a lot of things that I thought could have been done better. I am a lumberjack as well, of course, and I do understand the importance of ebony wood in the bow carver profession and how much of a pain in the ass it is to get. Moving on this is what I actually did up to my current lvl of 68: Level 1-10 - Small twiggy bows Level 10-20 - Whistling bows Level 20-40 - Whistling bows mostly, great buzzard bows and eco bows if i had the chance Level 40+ - The Arc de Triomphe was the main one and Hidsad bows using leftover wood The problem with this was the fact that I started making bows that required ebony much too early, and does start to wear a bit thin after a while. Then I got thinking from looking at the rarity of the materials required for The Arc de Triomphe compared to some lower level bows that could be made. This was the guide that I thought might work a bit better. Level 1-10 - Small twiggy bows Level 10-20 - Small twiggy bows and Whistling bows Level 20-60 - Small twiggy bows and Whistling bows again, but great buzzard bows and eco bows as well if you manage to come across a load of tofu feathers or treechnid buds Level 60-80 - Don't get any XP for 2 slot recipies at level 60 so Whistling bows, great buzzard bows and eco bows Level 80-100 - The Arc de Triomphe and Hidsad bows I personally believe The Arc de Triomphe is the best bow to level on for high level bowcarvers, due to it's low ebony requirement (only 2), and Whistling bows are much easier to gather resources for. Anywho, that's the guide I'm going to follow from now on and see if it plays out well. Any input from high level bowcarvers would be appreciated. Medeyer 15:41, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :I'm using Com Bow formerly Ade Bow for my Bow Carver. I haven't been doing much work on this profession (working on other professions and leveling), but Com Bow is the easiest method for f2p, because it contains no flax strings at all. From 10 to 30, I think the easiest method would probably be Small Buzzard Bow, Small Disconcerting Bow, Small Eco Bow, Whistling Bow, Eco Bow, Great Buzzard Bow. After that, I don't have many ideas, just Small Bow in Gobball Horn, Reknowned Eco Bow, Rento Bow. Don't know how good this would be in practice, but I think it's reasonably light on wood that isn't the easiest to obtain. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 23:40, 2 October 2008 (UTC)